L'argot de l'estuaire
by Owlmemaybe
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Cela fait un an que Ptolémée invoque régulièrement Bartiméus. Celui-ci repense à l'évolution de leur relation.


**L'Argot de l'estuaire**

** NdA : **Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème «Dalle» en 1 heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

** Disclaimer :** Jonathan Stroud est le seul a avoir pu inventé un personnage comme Bartiméus.

Un an. Un an que Ptolémée m'invoque régulièrement. Jamais plus de quelques heures. Jamais de Pointillés, ni de Lances, même lorsque je lui sors un mensonge encore plus énorme que son cousin. Jamais d'insultes.

Enfin, je veux dire par là que lui, Ptolémée, ne m'insulte jamais. Moi, je ne me suis pas privé ! Surtout les premières fois. Mon ancien maître n'était mort que depuis quelques années – il était vieux, sa viande n'était pas très tendre, mais bon – et j'étais ravi d'avoir à nouveau l'occasion d'utiliser mon argot de l'estuaire.

J'admire beaucoup l'imagination des égyptiens. Le nombre d'insultes qu'ils ont réussi à inventer est impressionnant. Malheureusement, dans un pays où la majorité du sol est un désert de sable, les invectives ont souvent plusieurs interprétations. Globalement, vous devez vous sentir insulté si quelqu'un vous traite de dalle, de papyrus, ou de crocodile.

C'est aussi là que sont nés des expressions comme ''avoir la dalle'' (bah oui, porter une dalle de marbre sur son dos pendant des heures, ça donne faim) ou ''j'y comprends que dalle'' (parce que tout était gravé en hiéroglyphes, alors forcément le pauvre ouvrier qui s'était cassé l'arrière-train à tout sculpter ne pouvait même pas se relire je ne vous raconte pas les crises des prêtres lorsqu'il y avait une faute d'orthographe!).

Ainsi, lorsque Ptolémée m'a invoqué pour la deuxième fois, j'étais prêt. Pas de surprise en découvrant un gamin fluet qui veut me poser des questions sur l'Autre Lieu. Pas de colonne de fumée, vu qu'il avait déjà vu ce tour là. Je suis apparu en prenant la forme de la déesse guerrière à tête de lionne, entouré de flammes.

J'avoue que mon ego en a pris un coup quand Ptolémée n'a même pas sourcillé.

Je crois bien que mes mensonges de ce jour-là n'étaient pas terrible, vu que j'ai passé mon temps à essayer de lui balancer des insultes du genre ''Ben alors, t'es pas une dalle, reste pas planté là !'' ou encore ''Tu devrais te remplumer, les crocos auront rien à bouffer sinon !''. En vain. Ptolémée riait de mes insultes, les prenant comme des blagues.

Au fil du temps, j'ai fini par renoncer à le déstabiliser. D'abord parce que je n'arrivais à rien, et ça devenait frustrant. Et souvent ridicule : comme cette forme que j'ai choisi pour fêter la cinquantième invocation - une sorte de manticore violette avec une crinière verte et une voix fluette. Je pensais que l'apparence hideuse et l'horreur de la voir parler avec une voix enfantine le terrifierai. A la place, il a hurlé de rire. Et je n'ai même pas pu lui en vouloir – même moi je me trouvais ridicule après coup.

Alors j'ai peu à peu choisi l'apparence que je prends maintenant tout le temps pour nos entretiens : un scribe. Ça me semblait approprié. J'ai aussi cessé de lui balancé la première insulte qui me venait en tête à la moindre occasion – d'autant qu'il a fini par m'avouer que, ayant grandi dans un temple, il ne connaissait même pas l'argot de l'estuaire.

Franchement, vous avez déjà essayé de traiter quelqu'un de crocodile dallé ? Je vous assure que si la personne ne connaît pas l'insulte, vous êtes déçu du manque de réaction.

Mais aujourd'hui, cela va faire un an – dans le monde des humains en tout cas – que Ptolémée m'a invoquer pour la première fois. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie de célébrer ça d'une façon positive. Sans essayer de manger mon invocateur ou de le forcer à se faire dessus. Non, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de sympa, pour lui comme pour moi.

Et ça me perturbe. Grandement.

Les Djinns et les Humains ne sont pas sensés bien s'entendre. Par définition même de l'invocation, nous sommes leurs esclaves. Tous mes maîtres m'ont puni pour me forcer à leur obéir, et j'en ai mangé autant que j'ai pu – du débutant imprudent au magicien confirmé subtilement poussé à la faute. C'est comme ça que la relation fonctionne depuis des millénaires.

Mais Ptolémée s'en fiche. Il fait les choses à sa manière, en s'efforçant de les rendre le moins pénible possible – même au mépris de sa sécurité. La semaine dernière, il a enlevé tous les objets en fer de la pièce et diminué le nombre de protection sur le cercle d'invocation, histoire que je puisse resté bavarder plus longtemps sans que mon Essence souffre. En le prenant par surprise, j'aurais sans doute eu une chance de le pousser hors du cercle pour rompre le reste des protections.

Je n'ai rien fait.

Si un autre djinn me demandait pourquoi, je répondrais fièrement que je ne voyais aucun honneur à vaincre un ennemi si faible – même si le concept d'honneur est typiquement humain et donc complètement absurde. Ou encore que j'étais tellement surpris que j'ai craint un piège si je tentais un sale coup.

Mais la vérité, c'est que j'en avais pas envie.

Moi, Bartiméus d'Uruk, j'ai eu une occasion de manger un magicien, de me libérer de son emprise, et je n'ai rien fait. Pire, j'ai maintenant envie de fêter le jour où ce magicien est devenu mon maître.

Je sens mon Essence s'étirer, se séparer de l'Autre Lieu, traverser la limite vers le monde des humains. On m'invoque. Ptolémée.

Je m'installe en tailleur au centre du pentacle. Ptolémée me salue avec un sourire.

– Cela fait déjà un an que tu partages tes connaissances sur l'Autre Lieu avec moi, Bartiméus. Et je t'avoue que je vais continuer à faire appel à ton savoir pendant encore un certain temps. Je suis loin d'avoir fini mes recherches.

Je hausse les épaules. D'accord, j'ai du respect pour Ptolémée et continuer à travailler avec lui sera sans doute intéressant – je suis curieux de voir à quoi vont lui servir ces recherches. Mais j'ai quand même ma fierté. Hors de question d'avoir l'air content.

Il reprend la parole.

– Et comme je sais l'importance d'un vrai nom, j'aimerai te proposer un nouveau nom par lequel je t'appellerai : Rekhyt. Ainsi, je n'utiliserai plus ton vrai nom sans cesse.

Bon, bah, l'attitude nonchalante, c'est raté. Le scribe a la bouche grande ouverte, et s'exprime par des onomatopées pendant une bonne minute. Si je n'étais pas déjà assis, j'en serais probablement tombé sur le cul.

– Vraiment ? Bah, euh, ouais, d'accord, si tu veux. J'avoue que ça me dalle complètement.

Pour les néophytes, ''ça me dalle'', en argot de l'estuaire, signifie en gros 'abasourdi' ou 'étourdi'. L'expression vient d'un esclave sur qui une dalle était tombée – il a survécu au choc, mais a passé le reste de sa vie à marcher en zigzag et à rire bêtement sans raison. Quand je vous dis que les sources d'inspiration manquaient de variété.

Ptolémée jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

– Le temps est magnifique, et pas trop chaud. Veux-tu que nous allions sur la terrasse pour une fois ?

J'accepte. Ptolémée m'a quelques fois invoqué dehors, lorsqu'il est sûr que personne ne viendra nous déranger. Et la terrasse a un beau point de vue sur la ville.

J'attends qu'il prononce les formules qui m'empêcheront de lui sauter à la gorge une fois sortis des pentacles. Au lieu de ça, je le vois ramasser ses notes puis me regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Je sais que tu n'es pas ici par choix, mais j'aimerais vraiment que notre travail soit une collaboration. Une relation de confiance. A partir d'aujourd'hui, plus de mensonges. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux en échange.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais bon, s'il veut que je jure de ne plus jamais lui mentir, il va falloir plus que des belles paroles sur l'amitié entre djinns et humains.

– Dans ce cas, prouve-moi ta confiance. Sors du pentacle. Je jure que je ne te ferai rien.

Je m'attend à ce que ce défi mette définitivement fin à notre relation, ce que je regrette un peu. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas non plus à se nourrir d'illusions toute sa vie.

Il sort. Sans hésitation. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il se retourne vers moi.

– Tu viens Rekhyt ? J'aimerais profiter des derniers rayons du jour et de l'air frais du soir.

Je reprend contenance et me lève. Je ne lui ferai rien. J'ai promis. Et je crois bien que je commence à vouloir me nourrir d'illusions moi aussi.

– Je te suis.

Je crois bien que je vais devoir renoncer à mes remarques sarcastiques et à mon argot de l'estuaire pour un moment. Je n'arriverai jamais à manquer de respect envers Ptolémée. Pas après ce qu'il vient de faire.

**Image credit: ** clubs/bartimaeus-trilogy/images/37950571/title/kitty-jones-ptolemys-gate-fanart


End file.
